Snow
by cherisheachother
Summary: "Tony, what on earth are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Tony shows up to help Ziva shovel snow. Pure fluff.


Ziva kicked her shovel at the massive snow pile that was still covering her car. They had gotten nearly 20 inches last night, and she had been trying to dig out her car for almost an hour and a half.

She was definitely going to be late for work.

She trudged back to her building, hoping to enlist the help of one of her neighbors. After all, she had certainly helped them out a time or two.

She pounded on door after door, and was met with silence at each. She thought back to their promises. _Anytime you need anything at all, Ziva! Don't hesitate to ask. _

Huh.

With a resigned sigh, she walked back outside. Maybe she could take a personal day. As quickly as the thought entered her mind, it left. There were very few reasons that Gibbs would accept for not showing up to work, and lack of transportation was not on that list.

As she approached her car, she stopped short.

She had not cleared the hood of her car, had she?

She walked closer, and saw the steady motion of a shovel flinging snow to the side of the road. Who-

"Ziva!"

Tony stepped out from behind her car and moved toward her. He was wearing a green hat with a huge pom pom on top, and Ziva had to bite back a smile.

"Tony, what on earth are you doing here? How did you even _get_ here?"

He leaned against the shovel. "A buddy of mine owns a plow, and he owed me a favor. I figured you would need some help. I had to park on the street over, though. This street still needs to be plowed."

Ziva shook her head. "I was handling it, Tony. You do not always have to rescue me, you know."

"I know." Tony held her gaze evenly, and then went back to clearing her car.

"Besides," he called out from over the hood, "If you didn't show up to work today, I would have had to buy my own lunch."

Ziva smiled, thinking of their new tradition. They took turns each Friday buying the other's lunch. It all started with a bet that Tony lost to McGee, but now they continued the sentiment with just the two of them.

"Ha! So that is your motive behind this kind act."

Tony shoveled a huge mound of snow off of her back windshield. "Ms. David, I am full of acts of kindness. You know, in the movie Evan Almighty, the entire plot is based around Steve Carrell building an ark, which is actually an acronym for…"

Ziva tuned out what he was saying as she slowly reached down, gathering a handful of snow. She straightened, placing her hand behind her back.

"Tony, is that a snow plow?" She pointed down the street with her free hand.

He turned in the direction she pointed. "Ziva, did you miss your last eye exam again? Because I told you-"

His sentence was cut off by a cold, wet object smacking against the side of his neck. He slowly turned to face her as he removed a chunk of snow from his cheek.

"Agent David. You did not just throw a snowball at me."

Ziva bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"I did. And I would do it again."

They both smiled as they recalled having almost the exact conversation years earlier, when Ziva had head-slapped Tony in the bullpen.

As he started towards Ziva, Tony emphasized each word with a step.

"Oh...no...you...would…not."

Ziva started to back away, but found she was surrounded on all sides by enormous piles of snow. "Tony. Think rationally. We still have to go to work, and you do not want to sit in wet clothes all day long."

Tony grinned as he stepped closer. "Then it's a good thing I have an extra set in my car."

She held her hands out in front of her to stop his advances. "You do not want to do whatever it is you are about to do."

He stopped right in front of her and clasped the hands she had extended. "Oh, yes. I think I do."

As he pulled her toward him, his foot hit a patch of ice, sending both of them tumbling into the snow.

"Oof." Ziva struggled to move off of Tony, but stopped when she saw his hat had fallen down, covering his face. He looked so ridiculous lying in the snow with that stupid pom pom on, and she couldn't help laughing.

She leaned down and moved his hat back so she could see his eyes. At first they are filled with laughter, but Ziva watches something more serious enter them.

He reaches up and removes a clump of snow from her hair. "Sorry."

Ziva shakes her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I threw the snowball."

He gives her a crooked smile. "I'm not apologizing for tackling you. That was fun."

Ziva scrunched her nose, her confusion evident. "Then what…"

Tony cuts her off, his voice no higher than a whisper. "I'm apologizing for slipping on that patch of ice. I was going to kiss you."

She pulls back, eyes wide. Tony watches as her brain picks apart his words, analyzing every inch of them. His breathing nearly stops as she leans closer.

"What is stopping you now?"

Tony reaches up to frame her face, loving the way her hair falls around him. "Nothi-"

The sharp shrill of a phone ringing pierces through the air, shattering the moment.

"Shit." Tony scrambles for his phone as Ziva not-so-gracefully climbs off of him. He looks at the caller ID and rubs a hand over his face. Hitting the answer button, he attempts some damage control.

"Hey Boss, see the thing is, Ziva's car was snowed in and I had to come help her or else she wouldn't show up for work today, and-"

Ziva watches as Gibbs says something that effectively shuts up the Senior Agent.

"Yes, Boss. Of course, Boss. Right away."

Tony ends the call and gives Ziva a sheepish look. "There is nothing wrong with my car, and you are with me, and therefore we should both be at work right now."

Ziva laughs at the expression on his face. "I suppose he has a point. I will go change and get my stuff."

Tony grabs her wrist. "Wait. About before…"

Ziva gives him a small smile. "It is nothing that cannot be continued at a later time." She reaches up to pat his cheek, and disappears into her apartment.

As he watches her walks away, he realizes just how grateful he is that her street had not been plowed that morning.


End file.
